Prince and the Peasant
by MyVeryWildImagination
Summary: "You're a prince, I'm only a peasant in your mother's eyes. We're not supposed to get along with each other! Why don't you understand, Prince Ian? You have to marry a different princess. I...can never be a princess..." 39C AU. Set in the Medieval Times. No Flames. R/R *Adopted from ecasticShipper*
1. Chapter 1

Prince and the Peasant

PROLOUGE

Isabel looked out the window and saw that the streets were quiet and peaceful. She sighed, relieved, and walked away from the window to get Ian, who was only five at the time. She went downstairs to retrieve her magenta silk cloak. "Lucifer," Isabel called out. A tall man with calm and a neat posture walked over to the cloaked Queen. "Go get Ian. Tell him that we are going to go get his sword."

Lucifer nodded with a confused expression on his face. "But my Queen, isn't getting a sword at this age a bit too…hazardous?"

Isabel glared at Lucifer and he quickly retreated with a small bow. Soon, Ian came downstairs with Lucifer. He was dressed properly as a prince should and ran to Isabel with a smile. "Mommy, I'm getting my sword today?" Ian asked excitedly.

"How did you know?" Isabel asked with a small smile, ignoring Lucifer. She picked him up and they walked out, hoods over heads. "Did Lucifer tell you?"

Ian nodded and grinned from under his hood. He could hear the children laughing and playing. The trees rustling, the birds singing, and he could hear the loud clanging of metal clashing. Ian peered under his hood and saw a few kids playing a game that included a rock and hopping in squares. Ian thought that was fun and he wanted to try it, but he knew his mother wouldn't allow it. Ian sighed and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. When they entered the shop, Isabel put Ian down and stared at Arthur.

"Isabel," Arthur said, looking up from the dagger he was working on. "Oh, I mean, Your Highness…"

Isabel raised a hand and smiled. "Arthur. I'm here for my son's sword. Is it ready?" She looked around the forge and raised an eyebrow. The swords and bows were certainly magnificent and amazing. They glinted with shininess. She looked back down at Arthur, who was smiling at Ian and talking to him about his sword. Isabel silently approved. The sword was simple and plain. Nothing too extravagant or fancy. It seemed to fit his hands perfectly.

"It's perfect," Arthur smiled at Isabel and her chest ached slightly. She ignored the pain and nodded. "I'm glad to be of service, Your Highness. You can come anytime for a sword change."

"Of course," she smiled back at Arthur and left swiftly, taking Ian with you. Ian waved and left with his mother. On the way back, Ian passed the kids again. They took notice of the Queen and Ian and they quickly curtsied or bowed. Except for one girl in particular.

She had bright red hair and jade eyes that twinkled every time she smiled. One of her friends dragged her back and pointed at Ian and Isabel. The girl gasped and quickly curtsied in her dirty rags. Isabel lifted her chin in the air and muttered something like, "peasants". Ian just stared a while before looking ahead and walking back to the castle.

"Don't interact with them, you hear me?" Isabel said softly to him. Ian nodded slowly, not knowing why he shouldn't interact with them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh, my god. This took a while. (Mainly 'cause I was procrastinating… ^^;) But, yes! I finally finished the prologue~ I know it isn't all that good, but the next chapter will be in the present. So Ian is fifteen and Natalie is thirteen. Amy is fifteen and Dan's thirteen. And you get to see Hamilton! And you get to read about Isabel's past! So, stay with me here~ Thanks for reading!

eS xx

**2nd Author's note:** I've adopted this story from ecstaticShipper, and I am copying the chapters that she has done, then continuing on where she left off. Just to let you know, I procrastinate a lot, so I won't be updating very fast :(

Hope you like it!

WildImagination :)


	2. Chapter 2

Prince and the Peasant

Chapter 2

"Don't move an inch, Hamilton!" Ian Kabra snarled at the taller blond, who only laughed in return. Ian furrowed his dark brows in concentration and pulled his arm back. Then he pushed his arm forward with power, and watched as the sword went spiraling towards the apple on Hamilton Holt's head.

The sword went through the apple and Hamilton smirked. Ian let his shoulders relax and beckoned for Hamilton to follow him. Hamilton walked after Ian, smiling at Ian's teacher as he walked out of the room.

"Ian, you should at least thank your teacher!" Hamilton shrugged, matching his pace with Ian's. "It's considered rude."

"Why should I thank her? She's not on the same level as I, is she?" Ian countered, keeping his back straight. He looked at Hamilton with a disapproving look. "You need to clean up. If my mother sees you like this, then you're done for."

Hamilton laughed and picked a piece of apple off of his hair. He shoved it in Ian's face and watched as Ian squirmed away from it. He laughed and ate the apple bit. "Hm, I should, but I won't. Not to worry, dear friend! It's not much" Hamilton said, swinging an arm over Ian's shoulder. Ian gave Hamilton an annoyed look and shrugged his arm off.

"Do as you please," Ian muttered, walking up a flight of long stairs. He looked behind him and saw Hamilton pausing at every other stair to look out a window. "Will you hurry up? You wanted to see the whole kingdom right? If you don't hurry, you'll lose your chance."

Hamilton looked away from the window and up at Ian. He lumbered up the stairs with ease and smiled, placing his hands on his head. "You guys have such nice views from here! Why don't you like it?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Ian shrugged. "It is a nice view, it's just that…" he paused, finally reaching the top step and opening the doors slowly. "My mother does not like them. Neither does Natalie. They think that the people below ruin the nice view." He shook his head, making his dark brown hair fall in front of his eyes. With a quick movement, he fixed them to the side. Ian led Hamilton into a large room. The walls were a cream color, the curtains and tables were a mahogany color. The huge bed in the middle, by the balcony, was a cream color with tan stripes across the comforter. Hamilton looked around the room with no surprise. His room was a little like Ian's, except a bit more…bright. Ian moved the curtains to the side and revealed a set of glass doors. He opened them and a slight cold breeze greeted them in the face. "Here you go. The balcony."

Hamilton grinned and walked outside, the wind hitting his face. He looked around from Ian's balcony. "This is amazing. If I were you, I would wake up and come here every morning" he grinned looking at the streets. Then his eye caught a certain redhead. "Whoa, she sticks out like a sore thumb."

Ian looked at the same girl which Hamilton was looking at. "Hm, yes. She's the daughter of a forger here. Name is Amy Cahill, I believe." Ian glanced at Hamilton suspiciously. "Don't get any ideas, Hamilton."

Hamilton laughed, moving away from the balcony railing. "That's a nice name," He mused to himself, walking inside the room. Ian shot Hamilton a mean look. "Let's go downstairs. I want to see what Madison and Reagan are up to."

Ian laughed lightly. "Since when are you interested in what your sisters are doing?" Ian retorted. Both of them walked down the stairs, passing many maids scurrying back and forth. "What a rare sight."

Hamilton shoved Ian playfully and shook his head. They reached the main room where Isabel and Mary-Todd were sitting and sipping tea. Hamilton straightened his back and fixed his hair quickly. He cleared his throat and both Queens looked at Ian and Hamilton. "Good evening, Queen Isabel. Good evening, Mom," Hamilton smiled charmingly. Isabel smiled and Mary-Todd did as well. "Queen Isabel, may Ian and I go outside to get our swords checked?"

Ian nudged Hamilton hard. Hamilton didn't feel any pain and brushed Ian's elbow away. Isabel gave it a little bit of thought and then looked at Mary-Todd, who nodded. Isabel nodded as well, but before they left she added: "Don't stray too far!" Ian and Hamilton nodded and walked out the doors, the knights making way for them. Ian lifted his chin slightly and walked to the bridge. Hamilton grinned as he walked next to Ian. They waited for the metal gates to open. Once they opened, Ian shot the guards a nasty look.

"Can't you men open the gates faster?" Ian snapped. The knights visibly shuddered and Hamilton only laughed as he walked over to the stables. He made a clucking noise with his mouth and a pure white horse cantered up to him. Hamilton smiled and stroked the horse's mane. "You can ride Diamond. It seems as if she took a liking to you."

"It seems," Hamilton said, climbing upon Diamond. He waited for Ian to climb upon his steed, whose name was Dasher. "Dasher?" Hamilton asked, stifling a laugh. Ian looked away to mask his embarrassment. "I can see why you named him Dasher, but still, _Dasher_?"

Ian sighed and urged for the horse to go faster. "Shut up, will you?!" Ian snapped at Hamilton, who was far too busy laughing. In the fields, both horses were racing to see who got to the forge faster. Dasher got there fast and Ian climbed off with a smug look. He plucked an apple off and handed it to Dasher, who ate it off his hand. Ian patted his clothes down and blew away any pieces of grass in his hair and clothes. He put on hand on his sword and let the other dangle, letting the other girls ogle him. Ian became a bit impatient and walked off to the front of the forge. He took a step back to see Hamilton putting his sword back in its sheath. "Just come, Hamilton!"

Hamilton looked up and frowned. He sighed and ran after Ian. As soon as Hamilton reached Ian, they both walked to Arthur's shop. Many of the ladies stopped to curtsy and some even ogled them. Ian brushed it off while Hamilton smiled back and waved. They finally reached the shop and Ian entered first with Hamilton peering from over his shoulder. Ian sighed and ignored the taller blond. Instead, he walked straight in and tapped a man who was standing over a table. The man turned around and his brown eyes widened. He bowed slightly and stood up straight, smiling at Ian and Hamilton. "Prince Hamilton…what an honor to be in your presence. What brings you to my forge?"

Ian looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean…what I'm here for?" he narrowed his hazel eyes. "Didn't…my servant come and tell you to make a new sword for Hamilton two days ago?"

Arthur tilted his head slightly, frowning. "Two days ago?" the older man went over to his counter and flipped open a notebook. "Usually, Dan would write the names down here for me, but…two days ago…" Ian's breath got caught in his throat. Great, Mother is going to rage… "No one came. Are you sure you sent him out two days ago?"

Ian smiled slightly and refrained from beating Arthur up. "Yes, Mother did," Ian replied curtly. Hamilton nudged Ian and shook his head.

"It's okay, really, sir!" Hamilton smiled at Arthur reassuringly. "I can get a new one at home! I don't want to trouble you at a—" the taller, muscular blond paused as he saw a certain red-haired girl step into the room, looking around shyly.

The girl had bright red hair and shimmering jade eyes. She was obviously a shy person and preferred to stay that way. Hamilton was absolutely taken away from her hair. It was a very unique color and her eyes matched perfectly with her beautiful hair. They clashed against each other—red against green! The girl's name was Amy. Amy Cahill.

Ian noticed Hamilton staring and slapped the back of his head. Hamilton jumped and smiled at Amy, turning his attention back to Arthur. "As I was saying before," he cleared his throat, trying not to look at Amy. "I don't want to trouble you at all. So, it doesn't matter."

Arthur chuckled as he brought Amy to him. "I don't mind making another sword for you, Prince Hamilton…" he nodded slightly. "But if that is your wish, then I cannot deny that." He smiled kindly at Ian and Hamilton. "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at my daughter, Amy."

Amy blushed and began to fiddle with her lavender dress. "H-H-Hello…" she muttered quietly, stammering nervously. Ian looked off to the side and Hamilton smiled charmingly. "I-I'm A-A-Amy…it's a pl-pleasure to have you here, P-Prince H-Hamilton…"

Hamilton bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Amy," he took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Ian sighed loudly and coughed. Amy's face shot red and she began stuttering uncontrollably. Hamilton laughed slightly and dropped her hand. "Ah, I must get going. Seems like someone here is impatient to get home."

Hamilton grinned one last time before turning around and walking out of the store. Ian inhaled and managed a smile at Arthur and Amy. "I apologize for the behavior of my friend," Ian said with a small smile. Then he looked at Amy and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And, thank you for your help, Arthur." With that, he turned around and quickly walked back to Dasher. She really is stunning…such a shame that she's in poverty…Ian thought as he climbed upon his steed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoa, okay, hi! It's been a while, eh? Sorry for not updating lately. I've had finals and I decided to update today ahah. Okay, anyway, for the Amian shippers: you've got nothing to worry about! Amy won't be with Hamilton!

LAST THING: READ AND REVIEW.

eS xx


	3. Chapter 3

Prince and the Peasant

Chapter 3

Sipping tea in her chamber, Isabel sighed and set the cup down. She crossed her legs and stared at Ian crossly. "You're telling me that," Isabel paused to calm herself down. "He ran away?" Running away from the Queen's household was rare. Even if you did run away, the Queen would always have some way of knowing that you ran away and where you ran away.

"Yes, Mother," Ian said shortly. Honestly, Ian was shocked himself. Though he didn't show it. Hamilton and his family had left to go to their kingdom and watch over it yesterday. "I'm guessing that he ran away on the first day."

Isabel said nothing as she got up and walked out of the room. She sighed heavily. 'This is the second time…' Isabel thought miserably. She scowled and shook her head, making her brown locks shake. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, the Queen called a few of her guards that were littered across the room. "I need you to go look for Gaston. He ran away. And if you don't find him three days' time—consider all your heads off and rolling on the ground!" The guards winced at her last comment and bowed, shuffling out of the main doors. Isabel sat down on the nearest couch and held her head tiredly. A maid came to give her cold water and bread. Taking the glass between her middle and ring finger, Isabel took a long sip of the water, letting the ice cubes swirl around in the water. It wasn't too long before she had entered the daydream state.

-Flashback-

"My Queen! My Quee—" A maid yelled frantically only to be interrupted by an annoyed Isabel. Isabel huffed irritatingly and glared at the maid, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Maribel?" Isabel asked, closing her eyes and placing a hand against her forehead. '_The maid was so loud and annoying today. She seemed so frantic and panicky as well…I wonder what has gotten into her?_'

"M-My Queen!" Maribel stuttered, bringing both of her hands up to her chest. Tears began to form at the corners of her grey eyes. "His Majesty has escaped!"

Only those four words caused Isabel to become very angry. She scowled and her headache grew immensely. "Where did he go?!" She yelled at the scared maid. The maid only whimpered in response and Isabel pushed past her, the purple gown flowing behind her. "How useless!" Isabel muttered under her breath, golden eyes shimmering with anger. The Queen pushed her hand against a grey brick and a door appeared. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, putting her hood on. Taking a guard by his armor and pulling him close to her, she hissed, "Where did he go?"

The guard began to breath heavily in nervousness. "I-I don't know myself, Your Majesty…" Isabel pushed him back and walked fast towards the cells. She scanned the cell numbers and finally found the one she was looking for—cell number 4567. Isabel peered inside through the bars and found it empty. She looked around for evidence and saw a bloody dagger near a drugged guard. Looking up, the glass window was broken with blood littered around it. Isabel's heart began to race again. '_He escaped again!_' she yelled in her head angrily. Rushing to the unconsciously guard nearby, Isabel took a little bit of powder from her pocket and poured it into his mouth. The guard spluttered and blinked slowly. Then he sat up, rubbing his unarmored head. "I…"

"No time for questions! You answer my questions!" Isabel hissed, holding the man by his shirt. "What happened when this man here," she pointed towards the empty cell. "Escaped?!"

The man rubbed his head again and blinked slowly. "He…he had a dagger somehow and he pushed the bars apart with amazing strength!" '_That's something Vikram would do…_' The man continued, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Then he stepped out and killed the man next to me with a dag—that one! That dagger! He killed the man with that dagger and broke the window up there with his fist. I think he threw the man out and then the last thing I saw was…a fist?"

Isabel sucked in a huge breath and let go of the man. "I…see…" she muttered, looking at the window. She nodded at the man. "That's all I needed to know!" Isabel then ran out of the dungeon and grabbed her dagger that was hanging on the wall. She rushed out of the castle and sneaked out to the stables. Mounting her tan horse, Isabel headed towards the forest. 'He couldn't have strayed too far away from here. He isn't that fast!'

-Flashback End-

Isabel sat up straight after that short flashback. She gritted her teeth in frustration, rubbing her temples. Leaning back on the couch, Isabel drank the last sip of her water, munching on the ice cube. She turned around, placing the glass on the table, and stared at her dagger that was hanging on the wall beside many other swords. Sighing, Isabel turned back around and stood up. "I need sleep…" she murmured, heading to her chambers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Allo! Sorry for the late update again guys. School's been eating me alive and on top of that, I'm sick. ;A; Anyway, this chapter is all Isabel and her past. The next one might be continued from this one. So, look forward to it! Also! Sorry if Isabel's a little OOC here. :T


	4. Chapter 4

Prince and the Peasant

Chapter 4

… A hooded figure was riding through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. They dismounted their horse and tied a rope around a nearby trunk of a tree so the horse didn't move. The figure slowly took their dagger out and moved slowly throughout the forest, avoiding twigs and fallen trees. Up above, a piercing shriek echoes throughout the forest and the figure looked up suddenly, dagger pointed towards the sky. Their hood falls back and you see the face of Isabel Kabra.

… Peering around, the woman quietly walked through the forest not noticing the net on the ground. Making a grave mistake, she stepped into the trap and the net enveloped her, pulling her up. "Oh, my god!" she screamed, looking around frantically. "How dare you trap your Queen like that?! Let me down this instant!"

… A man emerged from the shadows and stared up at Isabel with a sadistic smile. "My Queen?" he asked slowly. Isabel gasped and then took her dagger out, quickly cutting the ropes. "You're no one's Queen, Isabel. Thinking that you're so high and almighty. Hah, what a joke!"

… "Take that back Vikram!" Isabel shouted, waving her dagger at him. He only laughed and let the light shine upon him. Isabel narrowed her golden eyes at him. Vikram looked horrible. His cheek had a deep gash on it and his clothes were ripped and dirty. 'He looks like a peasant…' Isabel thought, disgust clearly showing on her face. She cut one part of the rope and it let loose. Isabel moved and sat on her knees to cut the thick knot holding the net up. She swiped her dagger through it with ease and the net fell to the ground. Before she fell along with the net, Isabel grabbed a hold of the branch above her. Not even having the chance of sitting on the branch, a small knife grazed the side of her face. She gasped, reaching up to feel the side of her face. Forgetting about he rgrip on the branch, Isabel fell to the ground, twisting her ankle. She groaned slightly and bit her lower lip. Red liquid seeped out from the wound on her cheek. Breathing heavily, Isabel picked her fallen dagger from the ground and aimed it at Vikram's calf.

… "I will never be sorry about this, Vikram!" Isabel said, venom lacing her words. Vikram laughed maniacally and stumbled back. The woman wrinkled her nose and threw the dagger at the man's calf. Vikram suddenly stopped laughing and a strangled gasp escaped his throat. He gulped and cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Isabel got up with difficulty and stumbled over to the man who fell. She (with difficulty) ripped a piece of the expensive cloth and wrapped it around Vikram's mouth tightly. She dragged him to her horse and rode away to the castle, a trail of blood following them.

* * *

Waking up with sweat being trailed down the side of her face, Isabel breathed heavily and looked at the empty spot beside her on the bed. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, falling back onto the bed. "Why must you do this to me…" she muttered, wiping the sweat away and pulling the blanket up to her chin.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Amy…

Amelia Cahill was running around the kitchen, putting the dishes back in their correct places, cleaning the counters, and cleaning the floor. She took a deep breath and stepped back, admiring her work. The kitchen was clean again! Amy smiled and stepped outside, tying her red hair back and picking up a basket near the door. She smiled softly as the breeze hit her face. But that amazing moment was ruined by Daniel Cahill.

"Amy!" Dan called to her. He was holding a string that was attached to a box. "Look here! I'm going to capture a rat!"

Amy's eyebrows quickly rose as she dropped the basket and sat down next to Dan. "That's dangerous, D-" her words were quickly interrupted when Dan's hand was pressed against her mouth.

"Shh! Your loud voice is going to scare the rat away!" he whispered, grip on the rope tightening. Soon, a rat scurried under the box and Dan pulled the rope forcefully. He successfully trapped the rat! "I got it! Ames, look, I got it!" The sandy haired boy picked the small box up and shoved it in Amy's face. She leaned back from the box and gave Dan a judgmental look.

"Dan, let the rat go…" Amy murmured, pushing the box away from her face. "It's a wild rat and it's supposed to be in the wild."

Dan gave Amy a dejected look and threw the box far from where they were. "I can't believe this…you should be thankful!" he exclaimed, pointing at Amy. "If I hadn't captured that rat then you would go around screaming, 'Mother, Father, Daaaaan! It's a rat! A raaaat! Kill it!'" Dan shrieked in a high pitched voice, imitating Amy. There was an attempt.

The redhead sighed and lowered her face, a blush spreading across her face. Her jade eyes lowered as well. "Sorry, Dan…" she said as she stood up and picked her basket up. Amy walked over to the apple tree nearby and stood on her tip toes to get an apple. Unfortunately, the apple was too high for her and Amy almost fell. Instead of hitting the ground face first, a mysterious man caught Amy in his arms. Her face became a deep shade of red as she pulled herself away. "I-I-I'm r-really sorry…"

"Ah, no! No need to be!" The man tilted his head and laughed. "I only did what a regular man would do if he saw a maiden in danger!"

'M-M-Maiden?!' Amy blush deepened at the thought and she curtsied, lifting her skirt up a little. "Um, th-thank you then…" She lifted her head a bit to see the man smiling at her. He had deep blue eyes and ginger colored hair that was styled to the left. He smiled at her and bowed in return.

"Evan Tolliver," the man said with a bright smile. "Yours?"

Before Amy could even say anything, Dan got up and bowed at Evan. "I'm Dan Cahill and this is my older sister Amy Cahill, nice to meet you and good bye!" Dan faked a smile towards Evan and pushed Amy inside the house. Once the door was closed, Amy glared at Dan.

"What was that for?!" She asked, completely angry. "I was doing fine out there with…Evan…"

"Oh, my god, Amy," Dan said, placing both hands on her forehead. "I did you a favor. And are you getting a crush? It seems like it~!" The sandy haired boy sang delightfully as he skipped away. Amy blushed and shook her head.

"I-I'm not gaining a crush, Dan! Get that thought out of your head!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aa, hello, hello! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm still sick and wow my forehead hurts, but no worries! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit horrible and all. I couldn't focus with this horrible head ache. :c


	5. Chapter 5

Prince and the peasant

I do not own the 39 clues

Chapter 5

"Amy's got a boyfriend, Amy's got a boyfriend!" Dan chanted wickedly

"D-Dan! Please s-stop it! I-I'm not gaining a crush!" Amy blushed, wishing that Dan wasn't there when she had met Evan.

Amy knew though, secretly that she was gaining one. She thought of Evan Tolliver's deep blue eyes and ginger colored hair. She promised herself she would get to know Evan more.

"Amy, can you hear me? Amy?" Dan shouted.

"I can hear you perfectly well Dan, there is NO NEED TO SHOUT!" She muttered angrily. Little brothers can sometimes really get on your nerves. Really badly.

Dan didn't like Evan Tolliver, for he had seen him before on the streets reciting mushy poetry. That thought made Dan gag. He wasn't going to let Amy fall in love with Evan, no sir! He would do anything he could to stop it.

"Bye! I'm going out!" He said loudly to his parents and Amy. He slammed the door and grinned wickedly.

* * *

At the same time…

"My Queen? Are you all right?" A frantic Maribel rushed to her side.

Isabel was about to snap that she was wounded and she had captured the stupid Vikram, but she quickly composed herself and said calmly:

"I have captured the king. He is dead. Please ask the guards to bury his body, Maribel."

Isabel pushed away from the gasping Maribel and limped to her room. She studied her leg and found the right antidote: Antidote number 4561, for deep cuts and gashes. She immediately felt better. She took a deep breath and sighed. What was she to do?

* * *

Isabel winced at the thought of the flashback. She would have to break the news to the other kingdoms, Tomas, Ekatrina and Janus. She had to tell them that Vikram was dead. But when? She decided the best way was to stage a ball, and have a secret meeting afterwards. It was the best way, she thought. Then none of the children will know and come sneaking to listen. She shuddered at the thought. The children heard everything that the kings and queens were talking about, and they blurted it out. It took quite a while for that issue to resolve. Also, it was her Birthday, and the ball would be a nice birthday treat to her. Until, of course, the telling-everybody-the-king-has-died-part.

Isabel sighed and picked up her quill, beginning to write.

_Dear Kings and Queens of Tomas, Ekatrina and Janus,_

_I, Isabel Kabra, Queen of Lucian, request your presence at a birthday ball. You are welcome to stay the night. There will also be a SECRET meeting afterwards. PLEASE don't tell your children, it's confidential as I must tell you some very important news._

_I look forward to your presence,_

_Isabel Kabra, Queen of Lucian_

* * *

Isabel leaned back in her chair, satisfied. Now she would tell her children. They would be happy, she thought. She went to Natalie's room first.

Natalie was brushing her long, glossy black hair when Isabel entered the room. Isabel nodded at the practice; she wanted them to look perfect.

"Hi Mother!" Natalie exclaimed when Isabel entered the room. She loved her mother.

"Hi Natalie!" "Now listen, I am going to stage a ball for my birthday! You are welcome to invite anyone you like! I'll get Jane to help you to put an outfit, okay?" Isabel said as she smiled at her daughter.

Natalie loved balls. Natalie loved them more than anything else. They were wonderful, she thought, so much nice food and famous people. She loved to dress up too.

Natalie jumped out of her chair excitedly.

"Oh, really mother! That's wonderful! I must get ready at once! Can Jane come right now? Can she? Can I invite anyone I want?" She asked.

"Of course you can, darling! You can go and get Jane, I'm sure she'll help you with anything you want!" Isabel replied.

"Oh, I can't believe it! You're the BEST mother in the whole world! Thank you mommy!" Natalie chirped happily as she skipped down the long, elegant stairs.

Isabel smiled once more and went to Ian's room. Ian was there, practising sword fighting. She smiled and Ian noticed her for the first time. He lowered his sword and asked Isabel:

"Hello mum, what's the matter?"

"I am staging a ball for my birthday. You are allowed to invite anyone you want. It is in two days. Please be dressed in your best, Ian." Isabel told her son.

"Sure mom, I'll be sure to do that." He replied.

Isabel left the room and he put his sword down. He really didn't have anyone he wanted to invite. His mind drifted to Amy Cahill, the girl with the bright green eyes and red hair. He really wanted to invite her, to get to know her better, but he didn't think that his mother and sister would approve. Still, he didn't have anybody else he wanted to invite. He sighed as he picked up his quill.

_Dear Amy Cahill,_

_My mom is staging a ball two days from today. I would be honored if you would join me there. I know that you do not have a fancy dress, so I am sending you one with this letter._

_I hope to see you there,_

_Ian Kabra, Prince of Lucian _

* * *

**Authors note: Hi! Please R&R! This is my first 39 clues story, so please, no flames! I hope you like it!**

**-Wild-**


End file.
